1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a code reading device, a code reading program storage medium, and a code reading method.
2. Related Art
Techniques have been proposed in relation to preventing a misreading of information recorded in a one-dimensional bar code, which is caused by the bars and spaces that constitute the one-dimensional bar code broadening to be broader than an original breadth or narrowing to be narrower than the original breadth.